<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Top Of Sanctuary Hills And Far Away by Glowstickia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870536">On Top Of Sanctuary Hills And Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia'>Glowstickia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoes of You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Violence, Psychic Abilities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After somehow surviving the battle of Concord, the Quincy crew, Echo, and her friends rest up in Sanctuary, a pre-war suburb far from prying raider eyes. Tactical, practical, and everything in between. Nothing like a little elbow grease to buff out the- Huh, that's funny. It's not everyday you see a Mr. Handy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoes of You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dandy Mr. Handy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Echo sat on the cold concrete floor of the open garage, staring at the web of cracks in the sidewalk as the sun began to set. It had been...a day. Half her face felt numb with a hint of a <em> burning </em> sensation from the alcohol Marcy had aggressively rubbed into the new battle scar she earned on her face. The adrenaline from the ‘Battle of Concord’ was seeping out of her. Her body was sore, and gross, and she just wanted to curl up in a hole and- No, she wanted to wake up to that morning. She wanted to start over again.</p><p>“She’s doing fine.”</p><p>Echo bristled and sat straighter as The Last Minuteman himself sat down next to her. She forced a smile on her face, and let it drop just as quick. Damn her cheek <em> ached </em>. “Thank you.”</p><p>Preston sighed loudly as he leaned back and stretched his legs. “Least we could do after how much you helped us.” He nodded to her, “How’s your uh-”</p><p>She reached up to scratch and pick at the scab above her right brow, but stopped herself. “Well,” she shrugged, as she forced her hand back into her lap, “can say <em> that </em> doesn’t hurt too much. Think it’ll make a cool scar?” She flicked her index finger up and down a couple times. She hadn’t seen it...only felt it when the Deathclaw’s claw had swiped her helmet off and caught her skin. She got lucky. <em> Extremely lucky </em> . Not only did she <em> not die </em> from the attack, but she got to keep <em> both </em> her eyes. “Doubt anyone would believe I went toe to claw and one v. one’d a Deathclaw though.” She shrugged.</p><p>He chuckled a little. “I can hardly believe it myself.” he said as he took off his hat and laid it on his knee. “Your quick thinking saved us, especially your friend’s.”</p><p>She looked past him, through the doorway of the suburban house to where the old, worn out and faded red couch sat. Sturges had his feet up on the coffee table he had pulled out from the corner earlier, collecting radiated dust and cobwebs from the 200 some years of abandonment. His head was tilted back as his chest rose and fell. Oh, yeah he was <em> out </em>. “We should probably scrounge up some beds huh?” She nodded in Sturges direction as he snored in his sleep.</p><p>Preston followed her line of sight and shook his head. There was a faint smile on his face. “We really should.” He grunted as he pushed himself off the ground and stood up. “I’m fairly sure Marcy and Jun are just up the road.” He placed his hat back on his head and held out his hand to Echo. “Normally I’d say it’s best to leave them be, but-”</p><p>“It's good to stick together yea.” Echo took his hand, grateful for the assistance, and swayed onto her feet. She blinked the spots from her eyes as screams and laser fire entered her ears. She frowned a bit and adjusted her sunglasses, checking to make sure they were in fact still on her face. <em> Ghosts. It's just ghosts </em> . She reminded herself, noting how Preston didn’t jump to immediate action. He <em> did </em> tell her his group had traveled from Quincy, and they had suffered <em> a lot </em> of casualties on the way. The bags under his eyes told of long nights and untold weight of stress on his shoulders. Yet, he continued to smile as they walked along the cracked, deserted street.</p><p>Echo kicked a rusting can with her sneaker. It clang as it bounced a few feet away, being stopped only by physics reasons. Her brow twitched as equations on a green chalkboard flashed in her mind while a man dressed in a white lab coat droned on, as his wrist flicked more chalk lines on the board. His face was shadowed, but she knew that insufferable <em> bastard </em> didn’t deserve <em> a face </em> . She huffed, and ran at the can and kicked it <em> harder </em>. It went airborne and skipped across the pavement.</p><p>Preston squeezed her shoulder. “Wait.” She blinked as she turned to him, puzzled. His eyes were trained on something ahead and when Echo followed his gaze she instinctively reached for the 10mm pistol at her hip.</p><p>Marcy was <em> hot </em>. Her face blotchy and red as she spat at the Mr. Handy hovering in front of her. “How dare you! Do you have any idea how fuckin’ far we-”</p><p>“Marcy-” Jun tried, but his hands were shrugged off her shoulders. He recoiled and slunk back to the rusting mailbox nearby.</p><p>“No!” She glared daggers at her husband as he retreated, and then locked on Preston and Echo upon noticing them. “There you are.” She gestured to the bot, “This tincan-”</p><p>“Really now?” the Handy sounded...tired, “Resulting in name calling are we?”</p><p>Marcy turned on a hair pin and snapped her teeth. “Quiet you.”</p><p>Preston sighed. “Marcy,” he said, as he reflexively raised his hands, “why don’t we take a walk and cool off. Find some water.” He gestured towards the cul-de-sac.</p><p>Echo removed her hand from the pistol at her hip and matched Preston’s gaze. She nodded, reading his mind. “I can talk with him, sure.” She cleared her throat and forced a smile as she came within Marcy’s line of fire. “So, Mr. Handy-” she turned her back to Marcy as she made herself a physical barrier between the bot and Marcy, “how do you do? Name’s Echo Gray.”</p><p>Marcy growled and shot the Mr. Handy one last glare, fueled by venom, spite, and rage, before fuming off with Preston and Jun in tow as she muttered strings of words that struck her vocal cords until they lashed out, cursed by her tongue.</p><p>Echo turned and leaned back as the Handy’s trio of eyestalk optics scanned her suspiciously. Personal space seemed to be lost in the Handy’s programming. </p><p>“Miss Gray,” his tone was even as he tested her name with his voice box. Two of his eyestalks watched the Longs and Preston, while his third kept eye contact. “Is that woman always soooo...erm what’s the word.”</p><p>Echo’s lips twitched as she mentally prayed Marcy was well out of earshot. “Ready to tear your head off and drop kick your corpse into a pit of radscorpions?” She shrugged her shoulders, “She’s uh...going through a lot.” Echo turned, watching Marcy stomp off behind one of the ruined homes down the street. Jun clung to Preston’s bicep and whispered something in Preston’s ear neither Echo or the Mr. Handy could hear. Echo cleared her throat. “Uh,” she turned back to the bot, “sorta just...recently met them.” She rubbed the scar on her chin. “They came from Quincy and lost-lost a lot of good people. I think she also lost her son.” Her lips thinned as she swallowed. “Don’t know what’s going through their heads, I’m not a mind reader after all-” she rolled her wrist, “-but, take what the pit viper says with a grain of sand.”</p><p>The Handy’s thrusters rattled a little as he hummed, swaying in the air. “Duly noted ma’am.” They stared at each other for a moment, until his eyestalks perked up. “Oh! Where are my manners?” He rotated his arms, moving his saw blade to the back, and held out his claw-like hand. “I'm Codsworth, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” </p><p>Echo swallowed as she stared at his expecting hand...limb...claw? She braced herself as she gingerly took it. </p><p>
  <em> Sirens blared as people screamed. She hovered in front of the clean living room window he had spent 20 minutes cleaning that morning as the sky turned angry and red and white. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They never said goodbye… </em>
</p><p>Echo inhaled sharply as glass shattered in her mind. She blinked, refocusing on the bot in front of her.</p><p>“Miss Gray?” Codsworth’s eyestalks stared at her intently. Worry? “Erm...you may let go now?”</p><p>“Oh!” she pulled her hand back like she touched hot iron, “Right ha ha uh I-um..apologize. Long day. Spacing out.” She faked a smile, shoving away and boxing up the booming military voices to the deepest corner of the basement.</p><p>“I dare say,” Codsworth inspected her face closely, “you do look a bit pale.” He hummed, “Are you hungry?”</p><p>She looked back towards the cul-de-sac. No sign of the Longs or Preston. “Um,” she nodded, “yeah, actually...a bit. I think the others are too?”</p><p>Codsworth hovered for a moment before ‘dashing’ off into the closest home. “Come along then!” His tone was chipper. It...brought a smile to Echo’s face. “There’s much to be done!” He started pulling bowls and pots and pans from the cabinets as Echo took a seat at the counter. A happy family once lived here. Two parents, and a small boy, not quite a year around the sun yet- “It’s quite nice to have company.” He said as his limbs masterfully worked at dicing fresh carrots with his saw blade. <em> A little...too well. </em></p><p>Echo swallowed as she shoved <em> that </em> thought into a box and kicked it down the stairs into the basement with the voices from earlier. “Having some quiet is nice, but it sorta grates on you after a while.” She said, forcing herself to keep eye contact and <em> not </em> watch him work on whatever he planned on cooking up. “It’s good to have someone with you to watch your back.”</p><p>“I’ll say,” he focused on her with one of his eyestalks while the other two made sure his limbs were going where he wanted them to, “you can only try to buff out the radiated dust for so long.” If he had a face or tear ducts, she was sure he’d be crying right about now. He sniffed-or rather-his auto processor mimicked the sound of sniffling. “It’s been so <em> hard </em> trying to clean-”</p><p>Echo nodded as he vented to her. The toils of sweeping up the rubble...trying to clean glass when the bomb’s shockwaves shattered them... the pest control. “Bloatflies and radroaches are pretty disgusting.” She agreed and swallowed her bile. “But cooked properly, it helps stave off the hunger. Can’t exactly be picky when you hardly know when your next meal will come around.”</p><p>Codsworth hummed as he turned up the heat on the hotplate. “I suppose you’re right.” He turned to her as he rummaged through cabinets again. “This could use a bit of meat. Hm.” His audio smacked lips he didn’t have.</p><p>“I could...find something?”</p><p>“Oh! Splendid!” He bobbed and weaved around the kitchen as he pulled out more things. “I’ll set the stew on simmer and await your return.”</p><p>She nodded and got up from her stool. “Be back in a jif.”</p><p>Once outside, the sun was bright and hot. Ugh. She pressed her sunglasses closer to her face and hissed as they rubbed a bit against her still healing skin. <em> Don’t touch it don’t touch it don’t touch it </em>. She reminded herself as she quickly jogged back to their lil ‘base’ camp. She slowed to a stop as she approached, not wanting to wake Sturges who had barely moved an inch since she was last here. Her eyes scanned the room. Dark, dusty, and hard to fuckin’ see.</p><p>She sighed as she glanced briefly at Sturges. He huffed a breath as his lungs sucked in air once more. His chest rose and fell. Echo pulled off her sunglasses and crept past him. <em> Now. Where the hell did she put her dang bag? </em></p><p>After checking two rooms and coming up empty, she paused at the last room. Right.  Her bag was in there… It was an old bedroom with a dresser shoved haphazardly into the corner and one of the few mattresses in the place, free from its broken bed frame, took over another corner. She swallowed and pointedly stared ahead, keeping her eyes away from the moth eaten blanket covering-</p><p>Ah, ha! She cheered in silence as she grabbed the strap of her leather messenger bag and yanked it over her shoulder before she backpedaled out of there. She didn’t breathe easy again until she was outside and her sunglasses were back on her face, despite the right side screaming at her for touching her wound/scar <em> again </em>. She rummaged through her bag, pulling out some more 10mm bullets for the pistol still strapped to her thigh and a few bottles of Gwinnett Stout she snagged from the museum. After dropping off the alcohol with Codsworth, she reloaded her gun’s magazine and checked the nearby ruined homes. Surely, there’d be some nasty bugs doing their ‘bug business’-</p><p>A can skidded across the pavement behind her. She turned, gun raised, to find Sturges with his hands up. “Woah, hey now,” he motioned for her to lower her gun. “Didn’ mean ter startle ya.”</p><p>Her shoulders relaxed. “Could've said something," she said, lowering her pistol, "thought you were still asleep. Did I wake you?"</p><p>Sturges shook his head. "Nah, just heard some rustling and saw you were heading off somewhere with ya gun." He padded his hip where his own pistol was resting. "Need some help?"</p><p>Echo thinned her lips. "Uh, sure, yeah," she cleared her throat, "Codsworth-er, we found a Mr. Handy floating around and I talked him into fixing up some food. Doesn't have any meat to cook, so-"</p><p>Sturges grimaced a little. "Bloatflies?" He guessed.</p><p>"Or radroaches, unfortunately." Echo stuck out her tongue, "It's...something. And we won't have to go too far to find them."</p><p>"Well," he sighed, "it's protein."</p><p>She hummed in agreement, though, she was not happy one bit. Killing them in self-defense was one thing. Hunting them for food was- eugh. Lil bastards would dance in the air, avoiding bullets while chucking <em> stomach acid </em> in your face just- Echo swallowed the saliva building in her mouth and took a couple deep breaths.</p><p>Too bad they didn’t think to take back an arm or tail or something of the deathclaw she just fought. It would’ve been an excellent victory meal, but with all those bloodbugs feeding on the brahmin carcass they had avoided on the way here, those damn things would swarm the streets of Concord soon, if they hadn’t already. Especially with all the raider blood coating the streets…</p><p>Sturges raised a brow at her as they snuck past a condemned home. The roof had collapsed sometime over the past 200 some years, and it was impossible to make it through the door. All it was good for now was building material.</p><p>As they turned the corner, Echo heard laughter. Giggling. She frowned a little as they approached a broken swing set and a half sphere of metal pipes welded together forming geometric shapes. <em> A little boy held onto the bars inside the jungle gym, grinning from ear to ear as his feet swung freely under him. His shoes weren’t tied. </em> She closed her eyes and exhaled. The grass was too green, too tamed. Her eyes opened and the boy was gone. In his stead, sitting patiently inside the barred sphere was a German Shepherd, wagging his tail at her and Sturges. On a wooden bench nearby sat Mama Murphy with her back turned. She didn’t acknowledge their presence, as they approached, whether it was because she wasn’t paying attention or didn’t appear worried was her own little secret.</p><p>Echo lowered her gun as Sturges cleared his throat. “Mama Murphy-“</p><p><em> “Like clockwork he will run,” </em> Mama Murphy’s words floated over them as she slowly turned towards them, <em> “and denial he will hide. </em> ” Her hubflower eyes appeared to cast an ethereal glow, one Echo had seen before when Murphy had warned of the Deathclaw. <em> “The truth is frozen in fear, deep within and locked down tight </em> .” Murphy’s eyes locked onto Echo’s as her lips continued moving like the expert hand of a ventriloquist, “ <em> What he has lost, may not be found unless a </em> <b> <em>guardian</em> </b> <em> helps him seek </em>.”</p><p>Sturges was the first to recover, and said many words Echo couldn’t quite grasp as Mama Murphy’s eyes dulled to their normal twinkling and bloodshot selves. Murphy smiled. It sent chills down Echo’s spine.</p><p>“-told you to cut back.” Sturges rubbed his face, as Echo tuned in. “You need your rest.”</p><p>“I <em> am </em>resting Dear,” Murphy reached up and patted Sturges’ cheek, “Though I could use a comfier chair…” she rapped her knuckles on the bench, “These old bones need padding you see.”</p><p>Sturges sighed. “We’ll see what we can find. In the meantime,” he turned to Echo, “I’m gonna take her inside and I’ll be back to join you. Don’t wait up though, it’ll take a bit.”</p><p>Echo looked between Murphy and Sturges. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll check the other houses and see what I can find in one of them.” She gestured to the empty playground as children giggling once again entered her ears. “Don’t see anything to hunt out here.”</p><p>Sturges nodded as he helped Mama Murphy to her feet. “Sounds good.”</p><p>Murphy bowed her head at Echo. “You will do well Guardian.” She grinned as Sturges turned to Echo in confusion. “You will find what you seek when you least expect it, but don’t fret dear,” Dogmeat trotted over and sat proudly beside Echo, “Dogmeat will make sure no harm will come to you.” He gave a hardy boof as if accepting Mama Murphy’s terms as his own.</p><p>Echo gave Dogmeat a good scratch on his head. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as his tail thumbed loudly behind him. “Good boy.” She said, smiling gently. She turned to Sturges. “Feel free to join me when you can, but-“ she cleared her throat, and nodded towards the direction of the river, “maybe check in on Preston first. Marcy was a little, uh, <em> short </em> with our new Handy companion earlier. I’m sure he’s fine-”</p><p>“But needs some rest.” Sturges grinned at her, “I gotcha.” Mama Murphy linked arms with him. “Thanks for the help again, Echo.”</p><p>Echo saluted to him. “Happy to assist.” She put her hands on her hips and turned to Dogmeat as Sturges helped Murphy to the house their stuff was stashed. Dogmeat’s tail thumped louder. “Ready to find some bugs, Bud?” Dogmeat boofed happily as they went in the opposite direction.</p><p>It didn’t take long to find some bloatflies resting inside the long abandoned homes. And a radroach, a disgusting bonus, but between Dogmeat sniffing the bugs out, and Echo’s keen eyes, they made quick work of them. Dogmeat trotted behind Echo, happily carrying a radroach in his maw, while Echo had the <em> oh so fun </em> time of carrying the bloatflies she shot in a shopping cart someone had turned over and was using as a cage? She wasn’t positive, and her echoes were just as fuzzy with the shopping cart’s previous job as she was. Whoever had used it before her, did not have much emotional attachment to it. Oh well. It was hers to use now.</p><p>Dogmeat trotted into the kitchen as Codsworth busied himself with sauteing some greens he had pulled from out back.</p><p>“Hey Codsworth,” Echo greeted, leaving the cart at the entrance, “we found some meat.”</p><p>He turned his optics towards her. “Splendid!” His eye stalks focused on the greens, she was fairly certain were the mutated form of dandelions NoOne had told her about months ago. “Just put it on the counter and I’ll clean it up.” </p><p>Echo hauled in two of the bloatflies she had vanquished. “It’s all I could find nearby.” She said, as Codsworth watched her in silence as she placed them far from the current space he was cooking.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Yeah,” she shrugged, “got a couple more in the cart.” She thumbed to the door, “Dogmeat has a radroach.”</p><p>“Eugh!”</p><p>Echo smirked. “It’s fine, I have no problem cleaning them. They have acid sacs and need a delicate touch to cut around them.”</p><p>“Er…” his voice box mimicked clearing a throat he anatomically did not have, “that-would be wonderful Miss Gray.”</p><p>Echo snorted as she went back to the cart and grabbed the other two bloatflies before shoving it to the side of the door. “Yeah, not too thrilled to eat bug if I’m to be honest.” She placed the bloatflies next to the others and pulled out a knife strapped to her thigh. “But it’s protein and the only thing nearby.”</p><p>Codsworth ‘swallowed’ loudly. “Heh heh right. No stores in operation…”</p><p>“There are merchants.” Echo said, grimacing as she started to cut open the bloatflies. “But, I doubt anyone knows about this place having <em> people </em> to sell their wares to.”</p><p>“Herm, I guess you’re right.”</p><p>They both focused on their tasks in silence while Dogmeat chewed on radroach meat in the corner. With each piece cleaned, she placed the meat in an empty bowl Codsworth pulled out of one of the cupboards. She wiped her hands and blade on a rag tossed her way. “Thanks.” Codsworth took the bowl and started to cook the meat on a saucepan over the hotplate he had been using while Echo cleaned up her space. She tossed the unusable remains in a dirty bowl and stared at the acid sacs. She hummed. What was it NoOne said these could be used for again?</p><p>“Something smells good.” Sturges grinned at her as he peeked into the house.</p><p>“Oh hey,” she gestured for him to enter while Codsworth watched them with one eyestalk, “Sturges, this is Codsworth. Codsworth, Sturges.”</p><p>“Nice to meet ya,” Sturges greeted as he approached.</p><p>Codsworth moved the saucepan off the hotplate and tossed the meat into the broth before moving the pot back onto the hotplate to simmer. Once done he focused his gaze to Sturges. “Just how many of you are there?” His optics shifted between the two of them.</p><p>“He met Marcy.” Echo explained and Sturges just nodded.</p><p>“Ah, right,” he cleared his throat, “well five of us along with Echo and her friend who’s resting right now.” Dogmeat boofed. “And our good pal Dogmeat over there.” Dogmeat yawned and went back to licking his meal.</p><p>“I daresay, that’s quite a group.” Codsworth hovered over to the cupboard and started pulling out some plates. “My my there is much to be done! I haven’t served a dinner party in-in-”</p><p>“Codsworth,” Echo took a calming breath, “it doesn’t have to be fancy. It means a lot that you’re feeding us.”</p><p>“Yeah," Sturges chimed in, “we’ve walked quite a ways and been through hell n back. It’ll be nice to relax a bit and not have to worry so much about raiders or gunners breathing down our backs.”</p><p>Codsworth stared at him and hummed. “...well alright.” He placed the plates on the counter. “Miss Gray, you should wash up.”</p><p>Echo looked down at herself and sighed. Sturges snorted. “Yep,” damn bloatflies, “do you have...running water here by any chance?”</p><p>“There is a pump in the back.” Codsworth said and turned his optics towards Sturges, “I’ll show Miss Gray where to find the pump, if you’ll be so kind to make sure this does not boil over-"</p><p>Sturges winked at him. “Sure thing, Codsy.” He cracked his knuckles, “I’ll even get some plates down.”</p><p>“Splendid!” Codsworth bobbed to Echo, “Right this way Miss Gray.”</p><p>She shrugged at Sturges and followed Codsworth out the door. “See you in a bit.” He led her to the back, opening the gate of the white picket fence, the only fence around which seemed to be fully intact, and hovered by the spicket. “Are you okay, Codsworth?” She asked turning on the faucet and rinsing her hands with the cool water.</p><p>“I-I,” his voice processor hiccuped, “I haven’t served <em> anyone </em> in such a long time...it feels-”</p><p>She washed her hands on the bar of soap she scored a couple towns ago and dropped it in the grass. Oh...fantastic… “Wrong?” She guessed rinsing her hands some more before catching a different rag Codsworth had on him. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re quite welcome my dear.” Codsworth sniffed, “And no, no, no, I was <em> built </em> to <em> serve. </em> But-”</p><p>She could hear the sirens going off in her head again as they made their way back towards the house’s entrance. “What were they like?” Codsworth paused. His optics staring at the shopping cart she left by the door. He grabbed the handle and rolled it into the street before coming back to her. “Codsworth?”</p><p>“They were...my family.” He said quietly as he hovered through the door.</p><p>Sturges looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Welcome back!” He stepped to the side and gestured proudly at the table settings. Each spot had a plate underneath a both he salvaged from the cupboard. “The stew didn’t boil over.”</p><p>Echo looked at the six place settings around the table as Codsworth went straight to the pot. “That’s good.” She said, smiling at Sturges, “Thanks.”</p><p>He raised a brow and thumbed at Codsworth while mouthing what she guessed was along the lines of “What’s up with him?”</p><p>“Later,” she mouthed back.</p><p>“Hm, well, I can go rally the troops.” Sturges said, clapping his hands, “May take a bit.”</p><p>“Thanks Sturges,” Echo nodded to him as she watched him leave. She sighed and took a seat on one of the stools. She leaned on the counter and noted it had been wiped down too. Damn, Sturges was fast-Or did Codsworth do that when she wasn’t paying attention. Her lips thinned as she noticed the scraps of bloatfly were gone. As were the acid sacs. Hm. She turned towards Dogmeat and nope he was chewing on <em> something </em>. She grimaced. Oh, she didn’t want to know. She cleared her throat. “So, Codsworth.”</p><p>“Hm?” Codsworth kept his optics focused on turning the hotplate’s dial down.</p><p>Echo tapped her fingers against the counter. It was worth a shot. “What happened to your family?”</p><p>Codsworth was quiet as his thrusters rattled. “...They ran to a vault.” Echo chewed on her lower lip as she listened. “Mum had been called to the door. I was attending Young Shaun when…” his voice sighed, “Master Nate had run in and collected the young sir and-and just bolted without a word. I hadn’t realized what was happening...found it rather odd that they just...left...and then there was the screaming and-and-” his voice looped in distress.</p><p>Echo looked around the room. Shit, how could she stop him from-"...Have you tried getting inside the vault?" The words were out of her mouth before she could process what she had just said.</p><p>"Oh heavens no. I wasn't welcome there...nor well...anywhere..."</p><p>Echo was mentally kicking herself as the idea bubbled and popped with the stew Codsworth was cooking on the hotplate. "What if...we checked it out together?"</p><p>His optics swiveled to stare at her. "Together?"</p><p>"Say...tomorrow?" Echo pinched her leg. Nope. Not a dream, or a flash. Fuck. "We'll find the entrance, figure a way to unlock it, and see what happened to your family?"</p><p>"Are-are you-" his vocal relay seemed to sob. Oh gods, what had she gotten herself into.</p><p>"Yes. I'm serious. Plus, while we're in there we can see if we can use anything to help fortify this place or make it comfy and what not." Echo felt chills running down her spine the deeper she dug herself into this plan. <em> Why did they have to go into a fuckin’ vault. </em> "How about it Codsworth?"</p><p>He rattled a bit as he hovered. "...I-I-" his voice looped, "I really appreciate the gesture, I truly do-"</p><p>"Don't you want to know what happened to them?" If they made it? Went unsaid, but it hung in the air like a tightrope ready to snap.</p><p>"...Let me think on it."</p><p>Echo nodded. "Of course."</p><p>They fell back into silence as Echo helped set the table, and spread out the chairs a bit. The table was way too damn small for all of them to fit there without touching elbows. She placed a couple of spots at the counter. The stools were still good and she knew Mama Murphy wouldn’t be able to sit on them, which was fine by her. Codsworth produced the utensils and kept himself busy, humming away at a tune that itched her brain, but couldn’t quite put words to.</p><p>Sturges returned with Jun and Preston in tow. Marcy had peeled off to check on NoOne and pick up Mama Murphy. Greetings were exchanged and beers were produced. Codsworth seemed to brighten with the ‘guests’ arrival. He chattered away, throwing jokes and making small talk. Echo smiled, and kept to the counter listening to the men and bot laugh and relax in each other’s company.</p><p>Silence interrupted them as Marcy and Mama Murphy walked arm and arm through the doorway. “Where’s the closest chair.” Marcy demanded.</p><p>“Oh hush, Dear,” Mama Murphy patted Marcy’s arm, “I’m fine, I’m fine. Any spot will do.”</p><p>Jun quickly pulled a chair out from the table and slunk back as Marcy and Murphy approached. Codsworth hummed as his thrusters rattled. “I daresay,” he said, hovered towards the women, “I don’t believe we’ve met, Madame,” he twirled his arms to hold out his pincer-like hand towards Mama Murphy.</p><p>Mama Murphy smiled and pinched Marcy’s arm before she could let her viper-like temper get the better of her. “You must be Codsworth.” Murphy said, gently taking Codsworth’s claw and moved it up and down much like a handshake. “Thank you for opening your kitchen to us strangers, Dear.”</p><p>“Oh my my,” Codsworth bounced a bit as she let go of his claw, “no problem at all Madame.” His optics took in everyone’s faces and he bobbed a bit. “Did I get the headcount right or-”</p><p>“She won’t be joining us.” Marcy said, giving Codsworth a distrustful glare, “It’d be unwise to move her.”</p><p>“Un...wise?” if Codsworth had eyebrows, he would be frowning.</p><p>Echo sighed. “She got hit pretty hard by a deathclaw earlier,” she chimed in, “I’ll...bring her something after while.”</p><p>Codsworth turned his gaze to her. “Oh, erm-”</p><p>Sturges clapped his hands. “Well, why don’t we eat some grub then?”</p><p>“Right!” Codsworth’s chipper mood flipped like a switch.</p><p>Preston chuckled as he leaned against the counter Echo had taken residency. “Well, I see you’ve been busy.”</p><p>Echo shrugged. “A bit. How’s-”</p><p>“Still sleeping last I checked on her.” He nodded to Marcy, “She’d know a bit more. Though, from what I overheard, the med-x might keep her under for a bit longer.”</p><p>Echo nodded and pushed a smile on her face as Codsworth dipped his ladle into the pot and poured stew into her bowl. He added a side of mac and cheese and some leafy greens to her plate before doing the same to the spot next to her. “Thanks.”</p><p>Good gods above she did not realize how hungry she was until she started digging in and practically shoveling food into her mouth. The mac and cheese was heavenly and the bloatfly stew was fairly decent. A bit chewy, but she did not care. Silence washed over them as everyone began eating their fill on Codsworth’s cooking.</p><p>At some point or another Preston traded places with Sturges and Mama Murphy was escorted to the other room by Marcy. Codsworth had mentioned there being a bedroom, and according to Murphy, her old bones could not party like they used to.</p><p>Echo stood and stretched her back. “Well, I think I’m gonna go check on NoOne, then hit the sack.” She stifled a yawn.</p><p>Preston and Sturges exchanged a look while Jun’s head bobbed as he pushed himself to stay awake. Codsworth had placed the dirty dishes in the sink and floated to Echo’s side. “If you do not mind Miss Gray, but would you like an escort?”</p><p>Echo blinked. “Erm, yeah,” she shrugged, “wouldn’t mind the company.”</p><p>“Splendid!” He turned his optics to the others, “I’ll return soon sirs.”</p><p>Echo didn’t quite catch the words Preston and Sturges mouthed to each other as she was practically shoved out of the door by Codsworth. Dogmeat soon followed behind them as they made the trek back to basecamp. Echo pulled her jackets tight as the cool night air brushed exposed skin.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind my insistence.” </p><p>“Not at all.” Echo said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.</p><p>“I...wanted to talk about your offer from earlier.”</p><p>She adjusted her sunglasses as she turned to Codsworth. “Oh?”</p><p>“I’d like to see what happened to them…” Codsworth cleared his voice box, “If the offer still stands of course.”</p><p>“I-” Echo bit her lip. She <em> did </em> dig herself in this mess, and Codsworth <em> had </em> fed them. A little phobia shouldn’t hold her back from doing the proper thing. “Yes.”</p><p>All three eyestalks were on her. “Really?”</p><p>Echo nodded, steeling herself. “Yes, it still stands.” She smiled at him, “I’ll just need to get some proper sleep and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” he cheered, bobbing along beside her, “Oh blessed day!” He paused his little dance and looked up at the sky, “Or, I <em> suppose </em> I should say night.”</p><p>Echo snorted. “Yes, I<em> suppose </em> you could.”</p><p>“Well, it's settled then.” Codsworth said, stopping at the entrance to the dark house. Dogmeat sat down and waited with a yawn. “Tomorrow morning, we’ll head to the vault!”</p><p>Echo smiled. “I like that attitude. Tomorrow at say...10?” She laughed a little, oh she was <em> so </em> going to hate this.</p><p>“It’s a date!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Echo, A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo has a promise she has to keep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kept putting this chapter on the back burner for my uh, other one shots... BUT HERE IT IS! AHA AT LAST :DDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was light.</p><p>Echo grumbled in her sleep as said light did not waver nor move away from her eyes. She turned over and tugged her nice warm blanket closer, mumbling in her sleep, "<em> Five more minutes </em>," to no one in particular. Sounds could be heard down the hall, heavy footfalls and clinking glassware. The smells of meat frying on the skillet and baking bread curled around her, watering her mouth as she snuggled deeper into the soft, comfy bed.</p><p>A baby started to cry.</p><p>Echo frowned and folded her pillow over her ear. Ugh, why wouldn't it shut-</p><p>She cracked open an eye and realized, to her horror, <em> everything was way too pristine </em>. She sat up in bed and took a long look around the room. Nothing was broken or cracked or peeling. The walls were painted and white and there were photographs with intact glass and- Echo swallowed her bile as she pulled the too clean blankets towards her. The mattress wasn’t rotting nor smelled of mildew. She inhaled deeply, internally cursing the wonderful smells wafting in.</p><p>And the baby was still crying.</p><p>Ugh. She hated this.</p><p>She crawled out of bed, feeling the cold wooden floors against her bare feet as she slowly walked across the hallway to where the baby was still yelling. She peeked inside and saw a Mr. Handy trying his very best to soothe the little thing.</p><p>“Codsworth,” she said, in a voice that did not match her own, “mind if I give it a try?”</p><p>“Mum,” he turned and hovered to the side of the crib, “thank heavens you’ve arrived. I’m deeply sorry, Mum-”</p><p>Echo smiled at him and stood above the crib, looking in on the wailing child. Man, did this kid have lungs. “It’s alright Codsworth,” she supplied, reaching in and gently lifting the baby with care she personally didn’t know, but something within her had shifted into autopilot. “Thank you.” The baby quieted down almost immediately as she rocked and swayed, humming a tune she vaguely remembered Codsworth humming the day before.</p><p>Codsworth watched her with wide optics for a few brief moments before swaying a bit in the air, almost as though he was mimicking her movement. “I’ll go check on the hubby for you.” He said, with an near audible wink to match as he hovered past her. Hm. He didn’t have that rattle anymore…</p><p>“Sounds good,” she said, shifting the baby to one arm so she could boop its little, tiny nose. Okay, she sorta understood the baby appeal. It was tiny as hell! Once the small bundle of human child closed their eyes, she gently returned the baby back to the crib and started to slowly back away. Soon she was in the hall, she closed the door and took a victorious deep breath. Okay. Cool. She’s a mom and-.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she quickly checked her left hand and saw a golden band around her fourth finger. Married.</p><p>She turned and stared down the hall of the beautifully buffed floors, most likely Codsworth’s doing, when it clicked.</p><p>Codsworth’s family.</p><p>She stumbled her way to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She didn’t have time to think about how beautifully <em> clean </em>tiles were, nor the fact that there was running water as she turned on the sink. She splashed her face, feeling the bite of the temperature and not radiation as she grabbed a towel to dab her face dry. She took a long deep breath before focusing on the woman in the mirror.</p><p>She frowned as her hazel eyes stared at the freckled face and gorgeous blonde curls that laid on her shoulders. This was all wrong.</p><p>It wasn’t her. No.</p><p>No. Echo did <em> no </em> t have freckles, nor was she <em> blonde </em> or had hazel eyes. Her hair was at least a chestnut...or something. It was brown, definitely <em> not blonde </em> . She forced a smile on her face and- <em> oh my fuckin god there were even dimples. </em></p><p>Echo stuck out her tongue and tried to roll it, but had no success.</p><p>Fuck. This.</p><p>She smacked her hands against the porcelain sink and inhaled deeply. It was an echo. Had to be. Just some memory that lingered all too strongly here. Where was here?</p><p>She looked at the woman in the mirror with a face that did not match her own as she tried to force a name out.</p><p>“Honey~” a deep and masculine voice called as knuckles rapped against the wood door, “you okay in there?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Hun,” she called back, not breaking eye contact with the reflection, “just needed to wake up a bit more.”</p><p>“Alright, don’t be too long or your eggs will get cold.” There was a thump on the door and the floorboards creaked as footsteps faded away.</p><p>Her brow and nose scrunched as a thought brushed through her mind. “Eggs? What kind of eggs?” Surely not mirelurk or deathclaws… She chewed her lower lip and searched her memory. It clicked. Oh. Right. Chickens. She thumped her palm against her forehead. Pre-war. Duh.</p><p>Echo took one last look in the mirror before nodding to the reflection and walked out into the hallway. She nearly bumped into the terminal hanging out on the wall and gave it a nice hardy glare before entering the kitchen where Codsworth and...the husband were chatting idly. Both brightened in her presence and she was soon whisked away in conversation she doesn’t quite remember. Morning passed by quickly. Codsworth left to go clean and the husband gave her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>It felt...cold. Huh.</p><p>Echo brushed that thought away as she got up and went about the rest of her morning. A nice hot shower, ugh, luxury, and a quick change into a bright pair of yellow shorts with a button up top. She had no choice in the matter. This wasn’t her body, her husband, or son, or house, or <em> time. </em> If she had her way, she’d pull out the jackets with one of the sweeping floral dresses that caught her eye in the back of the closet she knew her aunt had gifted as a present-no. Not <em> her </em> aunt. Echo didn’t have one of those.</p><p>Codsworth paused in the hallway with a rag in his claw and swayed back and forth. “Looking good Mum!” he complimented before going back to his duties.</p><p>She smiled at him. “Thanks Codsworth.”</p><p>“Of course, Mum!”</p><p>She watched him dust for a moment and shook her head before returning to the living room where the husband was relaxing on the sofa, flipping through a comic book. She peeked over his shoulder. Ah. Gonark...Nova loved those comics…</p><p>Echo felt something wet and cold against her cheek. She jumped and the husband laughed.</p><p>“Did I scare ya, Nora~” he teased, “That’s what you get for snooping.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she dramatically laid a hand on her chest as the feeling of auto-pilot took over again. “Who? Me? Snooping? Why <em> Nathaniel </em>, whatever gave you the idea that I snoop?”</p><p>‘Nathaniel’ snorted. “Well-” his response was interrupted by the doorbell.</p><p>Echo sighed. “I’ll get it,” she booped Nathaniel’s nose and dodged with grace his retaliation. She laughed and opened the door- to a man dressed in black. Her brief laughter and joy were long forgotten.</p><p>His face was partially obscured by the wide brim hat on his head as he ‘smiled’ at her. Though, she couldn’t physically <em> see </em> a smile on his face more-so than she <em> knew </em> he was smiling. His face was static, much like the television sets she’d find while scavenging in the wastes. Gray and white static snow danced in her vision and she forced herself to look at his chest. His large, black overcoat was buttoned up, showing only the hints of a gray sweater poking out near his neck.</p><p>“<em> lovely afternoon, samara. i am mr. gray and-” </em></p><p>“Wait,” she frowned at him, “what’d you say?” She blinked and took a step back in alarm.</p><p>“I said it’s a lovely day today Ma’am,” the man said with a sunny smile that matched his yellow hat and coat.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes and stared at the man at the door once more. Huh. That was...weird… “Yeah,” she looked out at the sun shining and the birds were chirping, and there wasn’t a single cloud in the nice blue sky, “it is…”</p><p>As they chatted, she felt her body go into autopilot once more, like there was a script… <em> the past is set in stone </em>. She signed her-no, Nora’s name on the sheet of paper and the man in yellow grinned at her. They said their goodbyes and she closed the door.</p><p>She took a deep breath, while Nathaniel was quiet, engrossed in the news on the grayscaled screen. Static crackled and threatened at the edges while a man in black with a wide brim hat sat behind a desk, shuffling papers as he droned on about the oncoming doom currently shaking the nation. It was hard to look at his face, or listen to the words his low, monotone voice were saying. She stared, wide-eyed, finally registering the date scrolling across the screen.</p><p>October 23rd, 2077.</p><p>The day the bombs fell.</p><p>Great. Fantastic. It was one of <em> those </em> dreams again.</p><p>There were screams of panic outside. Nathaniel suddenly appeared at the door with the crying baby in his arms while Codsworth kept trying to get their attention down the hall. She was ushered outside into the bright sunny day. She hit the pavement, running while eyes scanning the people staring at the sky or dragging bags and personal items with them and-</p><p>She was pulled back into darkness as calloused, strong hands squeezed her shoulders and a muffled voice cut through alarms and screaming.</p><p>“<em> Wake up. </em>”</p>
<hr/><p>Echo blinked as her vision blurred, refocusing and adjusting to the sudden poor light. Sturges frowned at her, his bright blue eyes full of worry and concern.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, perhaps for the millionth time, she wasn’t sure, “you’re okay. Take a deep breath.” She complied, realizing her heart was racing with blood full of adrenaline. He nodded slowly and finally released his grip on her shoulders. “Good.”</p><p>She kicked at the fragments of broken pavement at her feet as the shape of abandoned and condemned buildings focused into view. She could still faintly hear the screams and explosions around her, but she stayed firmly in place as Sturges crossed his arms and sighed. In the distance, the sun was rising, as the blackness turned to gray and pink. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and realized to her horror <em> her sunglasses weren’t on. </em> </p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>She blinked and turned towards Preston as he approached. His laser rifle humming and glowing a soft red.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“She had a nightmare.” Sturges stated as he nodded to Preston, “Sleep walkin’.”</p><p>Preston turned to her and gave her a soft smile. “You wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I...didn’t wake either of you did I?”</p><p>“No,” Preston said, “I’ve been patrolling the streets, keeping an eye out for any stragglers.”</p><p>“Been scrounging for parts,” Sturges frowned slightly as he looked Preston over, “to build a few turrets.” He uncrossed his arms and patted Preston’s shoulder, “You should rest.”</p><p>“I’m-“</p><p>“Lookin’ mighty tired.” Sturges countered, “Go on and rest.” He clapped Preston’s shoulder, “‘Sides, I doubt Gray’ll be able to go right back to sleep.”</p><p>Echo shook her head as Preston opened his mouth to protest. “He’s right. Won’t be able to sleep.” She shrugged, “Sturges and I can hold down the fort while you rest.”</p><p>Preston’s shoulders slumped. “Well...if you’re both sure…” </p><p>“Preston,” she matched his eyes, “you’ve done a lot in the last 24 hours alone. Not resting makes people sloppy and prone to mistakes. Sleep. We’ll wake you once breakfast is going, how’s that sound?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Alright,” he stifled a yawn, “wake me if you need me.”</p><p>“‘Course Garvey,” Sturges clapped Preston’s back, “now get going.”</p><p>Preston shook his head. “Fine, fine.” He tipped his hat. “You two stay out of trouble.” He said, walking towards one of the houses for some shut eye.</p><p>Echo licked her lips. “I’m...uh...gonna go grab, uh-”</p><p>Sturges snorted. “Go on, I’ll wait for ya.” He shooed her off.</p><p>She scurried back into the house. It didn’t take her long to find her bag, still sitting next to the mattress and mess of blankets she slept on. Dogmeat’s tail thumped against the ground, but he made no effort to move from the sleeping bundle of blankets he guarded.</p><p>Echo swallowed as she put her index finger to her lips. Dogmeat’s tail stopped. She gave him a thumbs up as she grabbed her bag, and fumbled with her sunglasses, catching them before they slid off her bag and onto the ground. Her lips pressed together as she mentally screamed. Oh. That would’ve been so bad. She took one last look at Dogmeat and her friend, before slipping back outside to where Sturges was waiting.</p><p>She took a couple moments to adjust herself. Her 10mm pistol was strapped to her thigh, her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and her sunglasses were back where they belonged. “So…” she began, trying to slice through the silence, as she and Sturges began to walk the streets, “a turret?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Sturges nodded along, sweeping his eyes along the surrounding crumpled buildings, “there’s some promising scrap around here. Would be a matter of hammering it together, connecting wires-“</p><p>“Filling it with ammo, making sure it connected with a reliable power source.” Echo continued, kicking stray empty bottles out of her path.</p><p>“Mhm,” Sturges hummed before throwing her a grin, “sounds to me like you have some experience?”</p><p>Her mind briefly flashed to a broken down eyebot. Her jaw tightened. “Not really,” she shrugged, “repairing things, sure, but building from the ground up? Not my forte.”</p><p>Sturges raised his brow as he glanced at her. From the glint in his eye and the smug grin his mouth carried, he didn’t believe her one bit.<em> Ho boy. </em></p><p>“You...sure you’re alright?” Sturges asked, keeping his voice low. Echo’s lips thinned. <em> How much did he see?  </em></p><p>“Yeah, just a rough few days is all.” She shrugged, nonchalant, keeping her demeanor relaxed.</p><p>But with a raised brow, she knew it wasn’t enough. “You didn’ hear me callin’.” He chuckled, “Bought near took me out before you snapped out of it. You’re stronger than ya look.”</p><p>She sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry about that-”</p><p>“Nah,” he shook his head, “water under the bridge.” He pushed her playfully.</p><p>
  <em> Clang.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ow! Damn wrench…” </em>
</p><p>Her jaw tightened as she rolled her shoulders.</p><p>“Huh, there it is again…”</p><p>She forced a grin on her face. “So, how long have you and Preston known each other?”</p><p>He blinked then held his hands up. “Aight, I hear ya. You don’t wanna talk about it. Can’t fault me for being curious.”</p><p>Echo licked her lips. “Well-”</p><p>“Good morning!” Codsworth greeted cheerfully as he hovered out of the front door.</p><p>Sturges threw on a grin. “Mornin’ Codsy.”</p><p>“Hey, Codsworth,” Echo waved.</p><p>Codsworth swayed in the doorframe. “It’s good to see you both.” he said as his eyestalks focused on Echo, “I cooked up some breakfast. Once you’re finished Ms. Gray-”</p><p>Echo nodded. “We’ll go after breakfast.”</p><p>“Splendid!” He floated back inside, leaving Sturges staring at Echo puzzled.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Sturges asked as he thumbed to the house, eyebrow raised.</p><p>Echo’s shoulders sank as she adjusted her sunglasses. “I...promised him we’d find out what happened to his family…”</p><p>“Oh,” he looked to the house then back at her, “it’s been over 200 years-”</p><p>“They ran to the vault up the hill,” she gestured towards the dirt road, “He’s...not sure if they made it. He wasn’t allowed to go with them.” She sighed, “He’s...I think he’s in denial about how much time has passed. You saw how happy he was last night when he cooked for us.” she shrugged, “Wanted to give back and well...help him.”</p><p>Sturges nodded slowly as he rubbed his jaw. “I gotcha.” His eyes flickered to her, “I’ll finish the sweep. You go eat.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>He smiled. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. You got a promise to keep.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem,” he winked at her as he continued down the street, “Save somethin’ for me.”</p><p>“Sure!” Echo beamed as she waved. She turned towards the house, took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of cooking meat that watered her mouth as she stepped inside.</p><p>Codsworth was once again bustling in the kitchen. Plates and utensils were already set at the table as was the counter, where Echo took her spot from last night and tossed her bag at her feet. Codsworth turned an eyestalk towards her. “It’s so good to see you, Ms. Gray.” He said, cheerfully as he grabbed her plate and cut and chopped something before placing a big helping of meat and veggies in front of her.</p><p>She blinked. Her mouth watered as she picked up her fork and cut into it. “This...looks amazing Codsworth.”</p><p>Codsworth swayed a little in delight. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” He said, proudly. “Found a couple…er unsavory <em> beasts </em> early this morning destroying the garden!” His voice box tsked, clicking a tongue he didn’t have.</p><p>Echo pursed her lips in thought. “Molerat?” She guessed.</p><p>“Yes,” he scoffed, “came out of the ground like a jack-in-the-box! Tried to nip my thrusters. The nerve.”</p><p>She took a bite and sank into her chair. “Mmm,” she chewed and swallowed, “Codsworth, this is <em> heavenly </em>.”</p><p>“Oh, it does my audio processors good to hear you say that.” he sighed, wistful, as she continued to eat, “To be useful again…”</p><p>Echo swallowed and licked her lips as she grabbed her cup of water. “Codsworth...what was your family like?”</p><p>“Well…” And he told her as she ate. About the husband, Nate, and how the man suffered from PTSD and dreadful nightmares from the battlefield. About how the Mrs., Nora, had a law degree under her belt and could use her silver tongue to sway arguments in her favor. And about their son, Shaun, a baby boy who was born too early, but had such life and joy all contained in such a small body.</p><p>Echo listened and slowly, but surely, the others joined them, waking up to Codsworth’s meal as he swapped to a more...upbeat story full of jokes that more than once made a few eyes roll.</p><p>Marcy was uncharacteristically quiet. The bags under hers and Jun’s eyes were still dark and purpling. Echo chalked it up to her either not caring or working off of several days with very little sleep finally catching up with them. Or maybe she was just really hungry. Hard to say. Mama Murphy’s presence may have also been a factor, but as far as Echo was concerned, she was <em> not </em> in the same room. <em> Nope. </em> And she most definitely was <em> not </em> going to turn around. She could already <em> feel </em> Mama Murphy’s eyes staring at her back.</p><p>As Echo finished her plate, Sturges walked in, grinning. “Somethin’ smells mighty good.”</p><p>“Good to see you, Sir.” Codsworth chimed, “Is there anyone else-”</p><p>“Where’s Garvey?” Marcy demanded, glaring heavily at Sturges. <em> Ah. Now she’s awake. </em></p><p>Sturges raised his hands in defense. “Resting. Went and checked on him. I’ll bring him his breakfast.” He grinned at Codsworth, “If that’s alright by you ‘course.”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Codsworth cheered and began to hum a tune as he readied up another plate of food for Sturges. Echo stared at him as he placed two platefuls of food in front of Sturges. She <em> knew </em> that tune.</p><p>“Much obliged Codsworth.” Sturges bowed his head as he picked up the plates. He looked at Marcy. “Hey, Marce-”</p><p>“What!?” Marcy snarled as she glared at him. Mama Murphy patted Marcy’s arm and the anger drained from her as she sighed.</p><p>Sturges paid her tone no mind. “Whenever ya done, could ya check on our friend? Dunno how much she ate last night. May need to check her bandages again too when you get the chance.”</p><p>Marcy’s face turned sour, but before she could say a word-. “<em> Ow! </em>” She hissed and glared at Mama Murphy, who continued to eat her food as if nothing happened. “Fine,” she grumbled, while rubbing her arm where Mama Murphy had pinched her, “but we’re running low on supplies.”</p><p>“All will work out, Dear.” Mama Murphy said, patting Marcy’s arm once more. Jun took another bite of his food while he kept his head down. He sighed with a mouth full of food, forgetting for just a moment, whatever hell he had just been through, and entirely lost on his wife’s outbursts.</p><p>Sturges shrugged. “I’ll keep an eye out while I’m hunting for parts.”</p><p>Marcy glared at Echo. “Oh? And what’s she gonna do? Sit on her ass?”</p><p>Echo’s grip tightened as she downed the rest of her water. Before she could say a word, Codsworth chimed in. “Actually, Ms. Gray will be accompanying me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sturges added, “they’ll be checking out the vault up the hill. Gathering supplies, scouting.” He raised his plates, “Gotta take these to Garvey before it cools off too much.” He grinned at Codsworth, “Thanks again. And do keep her outta trouble.” He said with a wink as he carried out his breakfast.</p><p>Echo cleared her throat. “We should get going, Codsworth.”</p><p>“Right!” Codsworth picked up the dirty plates and placed them in the sink. “But after we clean up.”</p><p>“Jun can do the dishes for you.” Mama Murphy said, her eyes bright.</p><p>Jun looked up from his plate in surprise. “Oh, um, y-yeah. I can do that. No-No problem.”</p><p>Marcy sighed loudly. “Okay,” she let her utensils clatter on her near empty plate, “I’ll bring the <em> ghoul </em> her food.” She gave Echo an extra glare.</p><p>“Marcy,” Mama Murphy warned as she patted Marcy’s arm again, “as I said, it will work out.” She hummed in delight as she ate another bite of food. “And bring your scraps to Dogmeat. He’ll need his strength to accompany the Guardian.” Her gaze shifted to Echo and gave her a wink. </p><p>Marcy frowned. “There she goes again.” she mumbled under her breath as she aggressively began clearing the table.</p><p>Echo and Codsworth shared a look before Codsworth sprung to making one last plate of food. Once that was done, Jun was at the sink, grabbing an empty bucket and carried it out the door. Marcy helped Mama Murphy to her feet, and the two women walked arm in arm as Marcy picked up the plate of food with a scowl. Her grumbling was lost under a tune Mama Murphy was humming as they left.</p><p>“Well, that’s everyone!” Codsworth said cheerfully.</p><p>Echo grabbed her bag and dug through it, debating on what all she could leave behind, in case they find something worth snagging in the vault.</p><p>Codsworth looked over her shoulder. “Erm, what are you looking for?” He asked.</p><p>“Forgot to...check my pack.” She explained, pulling out a dark green jacket. She frowned at it. Would it be worth it to layer or-.</p><p>“Little dusty, but that green will compliment your hair. Quite lovely.” He commented, “when I can get the washer going again…”</p><p>“Oh,” Echo put the jacket on, over her hoodie, “just seeing what all I can, uh, leave here for now.” She scratched her chin, avoiding the bandage on her cheek, “Less weight to carry and what not.”</p><p>“Oh! I see,” Codsworth bobbed and swayed, “lightening your load, well I can always carry a few things if you need.”</p><p>She smiled at him. “Thanks, Codsworth.”</p><p>After a couple minutes, Jun returned with a full bucket of water and a puzzled look as he stared at the things Echo had taken out of her bag, but said nothing as he carried his bucket to the sink.</p><p>Echo and Codsworth picked up the items strewn about the floor and carried them to an unused drawer in the bedroom down the hall. A woman's voice laughed loudly in the empty room. <em> That was probably Nora. </em> Echo gave the bedroom one last look before following Codsworth out of the house and up the crumbling road.</p><p>Codsworth was unusually quiet, save for the occasional rattle of his thrusters. It wasn’t until they hit the dirt path when they noticed a German Shepherd trotting after them. “It appears we’re being followed, Mum.” </p><p>Echo grinned as she looked back. “How’s it going, Buddy?” She asked. Dogmeat boofed in response.</p><p>“Coming along, Pup?” Codsworth asked as his clawed hand reached out to pat Dogmeat’s head. Dogmeat’s tail wagged as he barked.</p><p>She grinned as relief washed over her. She could do this. “C’mon Bud, we’re burning daylight.” Dogmeat boofer in response and bolted up the hill before pausing and boofed again. She snorted. “Let’s roll then.”</p><p>“Right-o!”</p>
<hr/><p>Echo’s legs ached as they made the climb up the hill. The gravel crunched under her sneakers while Codsworth’s thrusters rattled beside her. Dogmeat sniffed the ground, possibly catching a good whiff of some animal as he vered left into the bushes. Echo rolled her eyes. “Find something?” She called, watching Dogmeat’s tail wagging behind some greenery. He barked.</p><p>“What the devil is he doing now?” Codsworth muttered as he turned towards the sound. His optics clicking like a camera lens as he focused.</p><p>Dogmeat barked again.</p><p>Echo sighed loudly. “Hang tight Codsworth. I’ll be right back.” She shook her head as she pushed her way through the undergrowth and bushes. “What’re you doing, Bud?”</p><p>Dogmeat’s tail thumped against the ground as he sat in front of a skeleton dressed in faded green, baked by the sun, and left for nature to consume. Empty eye sockets stared at the sky, watching the cloud gently roll above. Dogmeat’s tongue lolled out as his front paw waved at the air, beckoning her to come closer.</p><p>“Military,” she whispered, as she slowly walked closer and sat down on her haunches next to Dogmeat. The bones were covered in roots and vegetation from years of exposure. The tattered remains of the military green army uniform blended in with its surroundings. On the sun baked skull sat a dusty green helmet with exposed roots trying to pull it into the earth. Now satisfied, Dogmeat barked and ran off to join Codsworth on the trail, giving her space.</p><p>“Is uh-is everything all right?” Codsworth called out.</p><p>“Yes, uh, I’ll be a moment.” Echo hollered back, “Just...found something.”</p><p>“Oh! Splendid!”</p><p>She chewed her lower lip as she stared deep into the skeleton’s hollowed eyes. “Bombs got to ya, huh?” She guessed as her fingernails bit into her palms. “Dogmeat thinks your helmet may be, uh, useful.” She popped her lips and adjusted her sunglasses. “Considering how the past few days have been...could definitely use something to protect my head...so uh…” she sighed loudly, “I’m going to take your helmet now. Okay? You won’t be forgotten. Not by me. I’ll be reminded every time I touch it, whether I want to or not. So-“ she inched her hands closer, already hearing sirens and shouting  in her head as her fingers gently brushed the vegetation off the helmet.</p><p>“-<em> do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?” </em></p><p>“I copy, soldier.” She muttered, as she slipped the helmet off with care.</p><p>“<em> They’re falling out of the sky-” </em></p><p>“I know.” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling the earth, and <em> fire and ash and ozone </em> . “ <em> The war is over,” </em> she said, keeping her voice firm, “ <em> You can rest. I repeat. The war is over </em>.”</p><p>She opened her eyes to blue skies and a skeleton staring back at her. She nodded to him. “Rest easy.” She said before standing up and stretching her back. “Ooooo,” she groaned, “remind me to not squat like that for at least another few days.” She dusted off the helmet, and placed it on her head, “I’m still feeling yesterday.”</p><p>“What happened yesterday?” Codsworth asked, as his thrusters rattled again, “Nice-er, headwear.”</p><p>Echo’s lips twitched a grin as she made a mental note to check Codsworth over for loose screws and gears. Last thing she needed was for the Handy to drop out of the air cause of something preventative. “Thanks. Needed lil extra something to protect the ol’ noggin’.” She said, knocking her knuckles against the helmet.</p><p>Codsworth bobbed. “Right you are.”</p><p>Echo adjusted her bag as the trail leveled out to a barren and dusty hill top. At the center was a large metal platform with a chipped, yellow painted gear along the rim, and the number 111 in the center.</p><p>
  <em> The vault... </em>
</p><p>Echo swallowed as it took everything to <em> not </em> run as far away as fast as possible. <em> People stood scattered in pjs and military uniforms around the platform. Screams and explosions shook the ground. </em>She took a step back as Codsworth hovered over the numbers. His eyestalks studied the paint.</p><p>Dogmeat trotted over to Codsworth and sat next to him with his tail wagging, swiping away years of radiation dust. Echo’s eyes studied the area, flickering to the small metal trailer, to the broken and busted crates, to the blue tarp mostly hidden in the trees on a hill overlooking the platform. She frowned as she grabbed her pistol from her hip.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. Find cover.”</p><p>“Oh my, erm,” Codsworth’s eyestalks roasted as he scanned the area. Dogmeat tilted his head, puzzled, as his tail thumped against the platform. “Is there...something wrong?” He asked, turning his attention to her, “My sensors don’t indicate any hostiles nearby...”</p><p>“Not sure if anyone’s up there,” Echo said, nodding at the hill, “Could be something, could be nothing, just...” she sighed, “gonna check out up there. Stay on the safe side, ya know?”</p><p>“Do be careful, Mum.” Codsworth’s voice was full of worry as he hovered over to the metal trailer for cover. Dogmeat boofed before trotting after Codsworth.</p><p>Echo took a deep breath and slowly made her way up to the tarp. Her heart was pointing in her chest while her mind raced. <em> Nobody is up there. Nobody is around. Nobody is up there- </em>. She didn’t see a glint from a sniper rifle, or movement...it was a good sign.</p><p>
  <em> A man with sunglasses and black pompadour that didn’t match his brows leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. He stretched. “Ho, still beats paperwork.” </em>
</p><p>Echo blinked. The chair behind the small wooden wall was empty. She frowned. <em> Who...was that? </em> She holstered her pistol and looked around the little outpost. Some water in jugs...few stray caps and .308 rounds, but not much else to indicate anyone was here. She stared at the chair. <em> Why was he here? </em></p><p>Against her better judgement, she sat down and - saw the platform… He was waiting for someone.</p><p>Whistling entered her ears, but-. She covered her ears and, no. It was just another echo. Another memory. She recognized the tune, but couldn’t place the name… She sat in silence, listening as the strange man in his white t-shirt and well worn jeans continued whistling his song, messing up a few bars and restarting it again.</p><p>Echo sighed and pinched her brow as she squeezed her eyes shut. <em> What was she doing? Stalling. That’s what. </em> She blew a raspberry as she scrubbed her face, only to immediately regret it. Her wound hissed at her as she sucked in breath. The cut on her cheek still needed time. <em> Why the fuck did she do that!? </em> She mentally cussed herself out as she sank to the ground, groaning and grunting to fight back the pain.</p><p>She fought a deathclaw, and here she was acting like a toddler over some scrape. Marcy would absolutely kill her. Echo huffed. She wasted enough time up here. But as soon as she opened her eyes, she stopped.</p><p>White chalk marked the weathered wooden boards. Eight lines circled a small cross in the center, each line paralleled to its counterpart.</p><p>Her brow furrowed as she dug around her bag until a pen and waterlogged, leather bound book were in hand. She flipped through the crinkled pages, filled by old notes and thoughts until she found a relatively blank page, jotted down the outpost overlooking the vault and copied down the symbol.</p><p> </p><p>It meant something...she <em> could </em>try to force an echo, but she didn’t know the time frame nor did she care for a headache right now.</p><p>She stood up and stretched. Whoever put that symbol there had a purpose for it. Symbols typically <em> meant </em> something. Hopefully, whatever it was, meant something good…</p><p>Echo returned her journal and pen to her bag and adjusted the weight on her shoulders. The unopened container of purified water was a bonus at least. She took one last sweep of the outpost before making her way back down to the platform.</p><p>“All clear,” she announced, kicking away a splintering piece of wood out of her path.</p><p>“Oh, good heavens,” Codsworth’s voice relaxed at the deep breath he couldn’t physically take, “I was so worried about the potential ruffians you’d face all alone-”</p><p>She smiled gently. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Dogmeat ran over, his tail rapidly wagging as he boofed his greetings. “Hey Bud,” she scratched Dogmeat’s head. He licked her hand and she laughed.</p><p>Codsworth hummed. “Um, Miss Gray,” he opened and closed his claws, “I believe I saw some, erm, controls in the trailer.” he gestured to it, “They might be our ticket into the vault.”</p><p>She blinked. Oh. Right. Her lips thinned. That was still a thing she had to do. “Are you suggesting…” Dogmeat boofed an interjection.</p><p>“I’ll stay,” Codsworth said.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Codsworth backed away. “I-I’m not sure if I can handle…” His voice trailed off as he looked at the ground, pointedly avoiding her gaze.</p><p>Dogmeat trotted to the center of the platform and sat down. He yawned. She stared at Dogmeat, then turned to the trailer. Oh. She was <em> so </em> going to hate this.</p><p>“Codsworth,” Echo said, before she could back down, “get on the platform.”</p><p>His thrusters rattled. “But Miss-”</p><p>“Codsworth,” her tone was firm. Dangerous. “Get on the platform.” She dropped her bag beside Dogmeat and rolled her shoulders as she approached the trailer. Codsworth’s voice was lost on her.</p><p>Echo stepped inside the trailer, noting the layers of dust and debris littering the area. Her gaze shifted to the window, getting a full view of the platform outside. Broken glass sparkled in the window frame as sunlight continued to trickle in. She stared at the controls.</p><p>She was fast. Sprinting was no trouble.</p><p>None.</p><p>She’s done this before.</p><p>Heck, besides her brother and his long legs, she was the fastest of the crew.</p><p>A lump formed in her throat. She swallowed. No time to dwell on them. They’re gone.</p><p>Focus.</p><p>She inhaled.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>Her eyes opened as she yanked down hard on the lever. Alarms sounded. The platform moved. She sprinted.</p><p>Dust kicked up. Her legs screamed. Codsworth shouted. Dogmeat barked. She slid across the ground and tumbled onto the platform as it sank.</p><p>Echo gulped in air as she laid face up on the platform. Dogmeat licked her face. Codsworth looked at her with his three eyes. If he had a mouth, she was sure he’d be smiling.</p><p>“You did it!” he cheered, holding out a claw to her. “Thank heavens you’re alright. Didn’t get too dinged up did you?” He asked as she sat up. “I...thank you.”</p><p>Echo laughed as she pushed Dogmeat off her. She stared at Codsworth’s claw as the light outside began to fade, the deeper they descended. She took his claw and helped herself up just as the doors above them closed, sending them into darkness.</p><p>“Hey, I only make promises I intend to keep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And down they go into Vault 111. What sort of secrets will they uncover?</p><p>My bud glitchvault74 drew <a href="https://glitchvault74.tumblr.com/post/625302425634521088/an-echo-a-promise-chapter-two-of-on-top-of?is_related_post=1">a fanart!</a> ;w; &lt;3<br/>Thanks bud!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>